


Alley Cats

by peridab



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vigilante, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cat Puns, Cop Lance, Freeform, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, POV Alternating, Pining Keith (Voltron), Slow Burn, Vigilante AU, Vigilante Keith, background shallura - Freeform, mostly for me, rated for later chapters, sweet platonic allurance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridab/pseuds/peridab
Summary: The officer looked around seeing no one but himself in the small space. “Fuck.” He cursed quietly. But something small, soft in the quiet of the night caught his attention behind the distant sounds of sirens. He could have sworn he heard someone chuckle.





	1. DiPURRsion

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, please bare with me for I haven’t written since freshman year. Warnings for this chapter include: cussing and guns (briefly).

He had gotten the call with his partner just a few minutes ago, they were the closest to the scene and got there just in time for Lance to catch sight of the culprit sprint down the street. He barreled out of the car, shouting to Hunk about visuals on the described suspect as he raced forward hot on his tail. The street was in no way empty, the cop almost felt bad having to push people out of the way to keep eyes on the red hoodie just up ahead. He turned into an alleyway he was sure he saw the red man slip into. A dead end.

The officer looked around seeing no one but himself in the small space. “Fuck.” He cursed quietly. But something small, soft in the quiet of the night caught his attention behind the distant sounds of sirens and bustle of the crowd. He could have sworn he heard someone chuckle.

 

—

"Listen up, another case same as the others" an accented voice laced with authority started with the clap of a file folder hitting the desk and effectively pulling a lanky officer in the back from his thoughts. "Our very own little elves left us another present this morning. This lad was a well sought after thief who hit a museum, four houses, and two stores in the past year. He was stripped to his underwear and a muscle shirt, claiming his belongings were stripped from him before he was abandoned on our department's very own doorstep." Allura furrowed her pale brows, looking over the room as she carried on,

“While this is extremely helpful, having our criminals delivered overnight, it's also unlawful to steal from them” Allura pushes a lock of pale hair behind her shoulder as she stands from where she was leaning against the desk, clearing her throat quietly. “We don’t have much about our strays so if any of you are feeding them fess up,” this earns a chuckle from a few of the officers in the room having to stifle her own as she snatches the folder from the desk and moving to pace in front of the officers. “We don’t know their motive or their methods and have very little despite how many times this has happened, which has been..” dragging out the last few syllables she opens the folder in a show of looking for the information she, and everyone in the room, knew immediately.

"4 men now. Each with no footage, no fingerprints, no witness. Even from the caught criminal.” Her eyes carried back to the group in front of her. “The only known proof of connection is the symbol left on the ‘gifts’ back." Allura turned to the board to click down the projector screen and letting it roll up while a manicured hand reached for a dry erase marker to draw the symbol from the case folder. "We don't know what it means yet, however we have our best working on it" she turned, her blue gaze carried to the short honey haired officer in question, as did a few others in the room.

The ‘best’ coughed when she paused, guessing it was their turn to say something. "Uhm so far we can't say it holds any gang affiliation, nor terrorist group known," They pause, pushing their far too large glasses up their nose "They differ in color of red and black, the latter being the more consistent marking showing up. No known reason for this but speculation could lead me to believe it is done by two different people respective as the black ones are uneven and never the same size, but the red ones are exact copies which probably means this one uses a stencil but with there only being two out of seven being red it's.. hard to be certain. But it's also noteworthy to mention similar markings have shown up in the past from a few cold theft cases cross country." They gave a nod, signaling they were done to Allura at the front of the room. Allura gave a nod in return, offering her thanks before continuing where she left off

"As Officer Holt stated, we are most likely looking for more than just one perpetrator. These vigilantes are possible suspects for past crimes and current theft, abduction, and unpracticed law enforcing. If anyone has any information now or later they are to report directly to me and only me about it first. Is that understood?" Her gaze flittered about the room with a commanding presence until she heard the chorus of 'understood's’.

"Good. Dismissed then." She waved her hand at the group and turned her attention to the folder that now lay open back on the desk and away from the officers as they filed out of the room until a tan hand softly slid the folder away and closed it, pulling it away from her reach when she huffed and held her hand out for it.

Of course, he always bugs her after a meeting for one reason or another but it’s far from a bother. Before he could speak she cut him off elegantly with a grin as she met the same blue eyes as her own, "Why, Officer McClain, do you have something to offer about the case? You were awfully quiet the whole discussion."

Lance scoffed, rolling his eyes with no meaning to the action "With you at front? What room is there for discussion, beautiful?"

"Mm flattery gets you nowhere, sir" she reached for the folder which was promptly pulled even further from her grasp, she raised a perfectly trimmed brow in question.

"Not so sure about that, I was kind of hoping it would get me dinner with the most beautiful woman I know. How about it, me and you with a serving of mom's infamous shrimp asopao" he gave a toothy smile when Allura gasped.

"Aunties shrimp asopao? I haven't had that since you got accepted into the police force.” he gave a quick nod as he matched the excitement on her face “It's a date then. But there better be a lot of it and I'm claiming leftovers." She reached, claiming the folder finally and sticking her tongue out at him.

Lance hummed, giving up the folder easily and followed as she exited the room, "obviously I wouldn't ask you to dinner without preparing for your appetite, have more faith in me Director" he held up a hand to his chest in mock offense until she giggled at his showmanship.

“And don't you dare burn it. I’ll see you demoted to evidence..” she hummed thoughtfully tossing a glance over her shoulder at him, “even if it would be a shame to hide away that handsome face of yours.” she gives him a pointed look and pouts her lips “Now off you go. Shoo. You have patrol today, Lance and you know how upset Hunk gets when you're late.” Lance frowns at her threat but leans to give her a quick peck on the cheek. With a salute Lance is turning on his heels and bouncing off to join his partner.

—

After patrol the duo sought to finding Allura to give their report before Hunk said his goodbyes and saw himself out, leaving them alone in the director's office. Lance watched from where he sat in front of the woman's desk as she did paperwork from the day offering no conversation in her focus, he looked around for something to play with when his cell rang from his pocket making Allura give a strained sigh. He took it as her way to telling him to answer it and make it quick or get out, this case must have been tough for her so he just lightly tapped the desk to get her attention before nodding towards the door to show he was leaving. Assuming she saw and understood he left and gently closed the door behind him as he answered his cell.

“Hello?” There was shuffling on the other end before a bubbly accented voice boomed through the phone speaker

“Lance, my boy! I got the ingredients you mailed to me this morning. Shrimp fresh from the docks and all the likes. I’m headed over now to drop them off. Are you still at the office? Need me to come pick you up?” He could tell Coran was just as excited for Allura to have this meal as she was, having told Lance just a earlier in the week that the poor woman was ordering takeout every night for weeks now. He shook his head and gave a laugh.

“I’m still at the office, didn't expect you to come through so early,” a glance at his watch showed it was still late afternoon, judging it would be fine to head home early since patrol went smoothly “I’ll head over to my apartment now, whoever gets there first has to pay for the next movie Saturday.” The other end agreed a little too quick for Lance's liking.

When he got to his apartment, beaten by the other who Lance found out had called him from just down the block. Muttering something about cheating and pumpkin eating under his breath he set to pulling out everything he needed while Coran offered any assistance he could. The time flew by, four turned to five, and five into six marking Corans departure. Lance stayed singing around his small kitchen until 9 p.m. rolled around with the sound of keys jingling at his door before it opened with a satisfied groan coming from the welcome visitor. He turned a beaming smile at his cousin, seeing how she practically melted at seeing the small dining table set with a bottle of her favorite wine sitting in the center and candles lit on the sides.

“Oh Lance.. I thought it was just dinner, what's the occasion? Is it my birthday? No.. yours? Aunties?” Allura set her bag next to her shoes by the doorway before shuffling to the taller male and wrapping her arms around his waist, practically deflated. Lance smiled down at her, arms mimicking hers in a hug and laughing softly at her worry

“No no, just figured this whole Houston's Vigilante case was bringing back your worry lines, decided it was time to destress” She huffed at his comment about her worry lines, pinching his side in warning, he just laughed it off and she absolutely loved it.

They ate and chatted about the day, Lance fumed over the culprit that got away the other night and Allura went on about the board and the Mayor until they were satisfied. The table was cleared not much later, Allura relocated to the couch in the living room to nurse the remainder of the wine as she browsed through Netflix and sticking Lance to clean up duty before he was joining her until well past midnight. They fell asleep like that, curled up on the couch with Netflix asking if they were still watching.

—

 

“I’m not getting my _paws_ on some street thief for your little crush, Shiro. She's your crush, not mine. Stop dragging me into your weird expression of courting her.” Keith pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling heavily. Why were they having this conversation anyways? Oh yeah because his partner in literal crime was smitten as a kitten with the fucking Head of the CCPD.

“Keith it's not just for her, think about it. One less thug off the streets of good ol’ Chicago means one more thing available to steal. Less competition.” He had the audacity to finger gun with his point “More grabs” The nervous expression he got when bullshitting didn't match his naturally sharp features Keith thought. “Besides we didn't have plans for tonight—”

Keith cut him off quickly “Uhm no speak for yourself big guy I have a date with Netflix and my couch for the evening. That show I've been waiting on for months got released today”

Shiro grabbed a rolled up paper from the table behind him and waved it at his brother as he replied “and it'll still be there when you get home! It's just a game of cat and mouse, chasing games were always your favorite, please please please” He clasped his hands uncaring of the paper in his grasp

“No”

“I'll get you that knife you've been drooling over for your collection”

“You can't bribe me Shiro. That's my game, not yours plus that knifes impossible to get, it was limited edition.” Red crossed his arms

“I know only five were made, right? Well I know a guy—or I know a guy who knows a guy that has one he's willing to part with if you help me”

“How do i know you're not lying?” Keith squinted

“Would I ever lie to my brother?” The smile Shiro wore could sell a penny for a thousand dollars but it was one Keith knew too well.

It meant negotiations were over. Keith sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets “Fuck, yeah fine. I'll help but this isn't for your little cheese in a mouse trap skit you have going with the Director” Shiro just laughed, slapping the rolled up blueprint into Keith's hands.

“Let's get started, he’s hitting again tomorrow night.”

Lazily Keith unrolled the page shoved in his hands and inspected it with scrutiny. “I’m sorry, I thought being the distraction was your thing.”

—

Lance was tired, but happy. He had left his apartment this morning with a very similar looking Allura by his side. After they reached the precinct the day had gone by relatively slow, the time just hitting around 7, some officers were clearing out and other officers coming in on night duty the poor bastards.

Lance stood, stretching his arms over his head with a satisfied grunt and a “I know right” from Hunk sitting at his desk beside him. A passing officer, Lance hazily remembered by the name of Rolo, stopped to chat about the day before Hunks cell rang. He picked up, listening and nodding as if the other side could see him which Lance always found to be absolutely adorable.

“Yeah alright got it, we’re on our way” he hung up and stood. Lance casted a glance to him curiously, of course his partner caught his look and nodded towards the door as he grabbed his jacket and hustled out with the other tailing after him “Lance we gotta go, bud, quick. Robbery on 14th street, A culprit took off a block over” he added as they made it out to the patrol car.

“Damn it was so quiet. Anyone hurt? What about patrol in the area?” Lance asked hurried, the car taking down the road away from the precinct

“Don’t know. Didn’t have time to ask but they didn’t ask for an ambulance so fingers crossed” he made the motion and sped up. They arrived at the scene, Hunk assessing the situation and getting questions answered for the report while Lance took off down the street the described red clad culprit fled down when a radio came in with visual on the culprit three streets over and moving fast. Lance confirmed he was en route and requested backup in the area. Satisfied with the affirmative he put his academy training to good use and sped up, taking shortcuts where he could until he saw it.

The familiar blur of of red from a few days ago. They were leaving the busy business lined streets, replacing the scene with a quiet neighborhood which made Lance a little more than nervous. Never one to falter he radioed it in and rushed forward with the bit of nervous energy that came with a chase. Lance was getting winded but felt the adrenaline pushing him after the flurry of red swiftly making its way further ahead

“Stop where you are!” He felt more than heard himself yell but it must have fell on deaf ears as the figure jumped over the gate of some unsuspecting house owners backyard and bolt down the street opposite street. Lance cursed, his long legs were nothing compared to the animal this guy had to be and he was losing stamina quickly, that will happen when you chase someone who had a good ten minute head start. He rounded a corner into an alleyway, his efforts paid off at last as the red clad culprit stood, back to him.

“Turn around slowly and face me.” Lance pulled out his gun from its holster on his hip and pointed it at the person ahead of him with little intent to shoot. The man clicked his tongue and assessed the tall building wall in front of him.

Damn he really screwed up this one, Red thought.

"Turn around and hands where I can see them, Red. I'm taking you in" Lance growled still trying to catch his breath. He trained his eyes on the other as he turned around slowly with his hands raised beside his head. Lance began talking again but suddenly Keith couldn't hear him.

He felt his breath leave him as he stared ahead, watched the fierce fire in the cop's eyes burn with life in the dim alley. Is this what the call ‘love at first catfight’. He stepped forward with no thought but seeing the fire closer, like it would warm him from the brisk October air. Lance stepped back, mimicking Red’s movements with an edge of uncertainty.

"S-stop what you're doing" he bit his tongue in retaliation to his stuttering.

"You're.." Keith stopped himself

"What? I'm what? Arresting you?" he tried to laugh but it came out more nervous as his back hit the building wall behind him now. When did their positions switch, he wondered.

" _Beautiful_." Keith corrected, relaxing when he placed a gloved hand on Lances cheek, his other hand pushing the gun down so he could step closer as he watched the blue eyes that burned with the fire that captivated him widened. With fear he would have thought if he could think straight.

"B- what? what are you saying?"

"You're beautiful, officer. I think I need to report a crime"

"Other than the one you just committed?" Lance tried but Keith ignored him

"It's a _roPURRy_. You've stolen my heart" Keith grinned wide, pushing into the officer's space while one hand still held down the arm with the gun in it.

“Wha—? Stop being ridiculous this is harassment so count it as another charge to your building criminal résumé, bud” Lance tried to wiggle away but was held fast in place by the others chest pressed against his. He glared down at the vigilante. The vigilante just winked under the black bandits mask he wore, his purple eyes shining with mischief up at him.

“Then arrest me mister...” his eyes trailed down Lance's face, neck and finally resting on his name tag “McClain.” Those purple eyes met blue and for a moment everything was quiet in the cold, dim alleyway. They stared for what seemed forever. Then sirens in the distance shook them both back to reality, Lance being the first to react by shoving Keith back and raising his gun again

“Hands where I can see them.” He repeated, anger and adrenaline pumping again. The other paused, almost as if he was shocked by the scene being played but then he let out a laugh, loud and beautiful— what?

“Maybe next time officer McClain, I have _mice_ to catch” Red took off and out the alleyways entrance, disappearing into the night before Lance could catch up. For the second time he cursed to himself. Alone as he failed to catch the red vigilante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can pry sweet sibling allurance out of my cold dead hands.  
> Dipurrsion = diversion  
> Ropurry = robbery


	2. Furriendly encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has the hots for lance?? What kind of fanfiction is this? A klance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to set a schedule of updating on Saturdays, I barely made this on time. Also I did a little bit of editing to chapter one because I noticed some mistypes and things. Warnings for this chapter: pining, very obvious clues but oblivious cops, more cussing!!

Shit. Shit. _Shit_. Keith cursed himself to hell and back, weaving through crowded streets. After his sleek escape from the cop, Keith ditched his bandit mask and tugged on a leather jacket he found sitting on the back of a cafe chair. He tried to shake his post chase anxiety away but it persisted, finally it got the better of him when he saw a cop car pass by on patrol. Probably looking for someone roughly fitting his description. Keith ducked into an alley between a clothing shop and law firm and leaned against the wall. He pulled out his phone, calling his only contact and biting his lip impatiently as it rang and picked up with a small click

“Shiro. I fucked up.” Keith jumped to it, never being one for greetings

“Red? What happened?” His voice was quiet, but Keith could hear the edge to it

“I was caught by a solo officer, who just so happens to be my hot neighbor I’ve been wanting to fuck for about a month now. He chased me into the neighborhood just off 10th street. We got stuck in an alleyway” He huffed and ran a hand through his hair as he looked around nervously, anxiety waving through his body.

“Did he notice you? I mean like does he know you’re red?”

“No. No I don't think so, he didn't look at me like he knew something, just. Very confused. And angry, I guess” Shiro let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

“Okay. Well— did you get away?”

“Fucking obviously” Keith scoffed but visibly relaxing.

“Should I come get you?”

Keith kicked the ground and sighed “No I’m fine, just.. did you get the guy? That's what I was a distraction for right?”

“Huh? Oh yeah we're at the warehouse, got him in the room over, thanks. I’ll drop him off around 3 if you want to come with”

Keith shook his head despite knowing the other couldn't see him. “I think I’ll pass. I got this really cool pocket knife from the store I hit so I want to get it home ASAP” he felt around in his hoodie pocket but the knife wasn't there. Funny he was really sure he nabbed it before he grabbed the owners attention and bailed.

“What's wrong?” Shiro’s voice came worried

Red double, triple— quadruple checked his hoodie pocket and laughed uneasy. Panicked he shoved the phone between his ear and his shoulder, reaching into all of his pockets hurriedly.

“T-The knife. It's gone” He huffed pushing off the wall to stand up straight, holding the phone in his hand again. Hot and smooth, Officer McClain was definitely a man worthy of his attention “That little _thief_.” Keith smirked

Shiro laughed “You mean besides you?”

“Yeah when I had him pinned with me in the alley he stole my fucking knife!” He laughed

Silence was short before Shiro coughed out “I’m sorry, you had who what?”

—

“He had you what?” Allura had heard perfectly clear but needed the confirmation.

Lance groaned, his head falling into his hands “He had me pressed against a wall, we somehow switched positions after I cornered him in the alley Hunk met me at, he called me beautiful and I— i don't know I froze.” Red had been the beautiful one, so beautiful the cop almost forgot he had to arrest him he wanted to add but left it out. Lance looked back up at Allura with pitiful eyes, she just looked shocked

“Let me just.. One more time. The culprit—”

“Had me held up against a wall after I cornered him”

“And then—?”

Lance sighed “Yes, Allura”

“Oh My God Lance, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I took the weapon from his jacket pocket. I didn't even know he had it until he pressed against me. Maybe we can get fingerprints off of it. He had gloves on but if it was a personal weapon there could be trace of something to help find the guy.” he gestured to the small pocket knife on her desk sitting in an evidence bag. She nodded, stealing a quick glance at the weapon before studying Lance's face with concern. When she spoke it was hesitant.

“I see... Good job out there Lance, you should..probably get home and get some rest. I’ll come to check on you after I leave here” Allura leaned forward to give a reassuring squeeze to his shoulder “Should I call Coran to come escort you home?”

Lance gave her a half hearted grin “No, I’ll be fine princess. I’ll give you a call” He stood and made his exit, stopping the say his goodnights to a few fellow officers.

On his drive home scenes from the alley kept playing on loop in his head, the mischievous purple eyes and wicked grin. The words of praise and teasing banter. God he let him get away twice now. Lance knew he was capable. So why did it feel like he was so useless right now. He’s only been a cop for a year and a half now but he had a impossible record of never letting a culprit escape so how did Red seem to elude him TWICE now.

The walk up to his apartment was slow, the cold fall air biting his skin where the jacket couldn't provide coverage. Each step was dragged and heavy in the relatively quiet apartment complex. Lance was tired and each time he thought about the red criminal he got less captivated and more annoyed. Annoyance bled into anger. Who did this guy think he was? A pretty stranger who could do whatever he wanted? a— what the fuck.

Lance deadpanned staring straight ahead at his apartment door, or more of, in front of his apartment door. A man, tied up and gagged looking scared out of his wits with a familiar red symbol spray painted on his chest and a little printed note taped to his shoulder. Lance stepped closer and the man began visibly struggling against his binds.

“Calm down, sir. I’m a cop and can help.” Lance was calm, picking the note off the man and reading:

‘ _Tonight was fun, McClain. We should do it more often. but next time, you could just ask for my shit. Stealing is illegal, you know.  
xoxo red_

 _p.s. This guy is Arthur Rudds, a suspect for multiple roPURRies across the city; my gift to you_ ’

Lance furrowed his brows, looking around suspiciously before laying eyes on the man blocking his doorway. “You Arthur Rudds?” The man struggled furiously now and Lance just clicked his tongue and nodded “Yeah alright.” he pulls out his phone, dialing Alluras contact and updating her on his situation. A raven haired man coming up the stairs met Lance's gaze with what looked like sympathetic amusement and it sent a flush down the cops spine. He watched him go into his apartment and groaned softly to himself. Of course the night a criminal gets dumped on his door the neighbor he's been crushing on would be a spectator. Could tonight get any worse?

An hour and a half later found Lance left alone after sternly telling a persisting Rolo he didn’t need his apartment under surveillance and that he would be perfectly fine for the night. He got a call from Hunk saying he rang as soon as he heard from Pidge what had happened. They talked until his partner was yawning, and Lance took mercy, sending him off to bed.

—

Keith was laughing, rolling even when he saw how exhausted the cop had been to see his gift, making sure he entered the complex behind him and watching from the shadows of the stairs. How beautiful he looked even when he was sighing and pushing a fellow officer out the door of his apartment. Shiro was rolling his eyes, paying more attention to his phone than the man in the room with him.

“He is so hot, Shiro” Keith groaned when he stopped laughing, standing from his crouched position next to the door.

“Is someone,” Shiro paused, putting his phone to his lips innocently “ _smitten as a kitten_ as you like to say” he snickered, ignoring the glare sent his way.

“I just want to have some fun with him, not become a house pet like someone I know” Shiro sputtered, face reddening heavily as he tried to say ‘it wasn’t like that’

Keith threw off the leather jacket, ignoring the questioning and unimpressed look he acquired. Red gave a shrug passing Shiro to give a pat to his shoulder “She gave you her number, text her. As Shiro.” He slipped into his room to change into a pair of sweats before a reply could be given and if there was one he didn’t hear it. Tying his hair back in a small tail he re-appeared to Shiro now in his kitchen and rummaging through his fridge, or trying.

“Why do you only have bread and beer in your fridge? Isn't that kind of diet bad for your bladder?” He tossed a glance at Keith with concern

Keith shrugged “There's frozen pizza and icecream in the freezer and ramen, popcorn and pop tarts in the cabinets. I live” He pushed his brother aside and grabbed a beer, popping it open to take a swig. “It's late, if you're hungry I can make a run to Taco Bell or something?”

Shiro shook his head, pushing the fridge door closed “No thanks, I’m going to head home I’ll grab something on the way.” He watched the other in silence for a minute then scoffed and shook his head “are you going to be okay when I leave?”

Keith nodded, walking with him to the door “Yeah, drive safe. Text me when you're home” he was pushing his brother out the door when he heard a chuckle. High pitched but smooth. Definitely not his, or his brothers. They glanced at the source together, the source being an incredibly beautiful woman, long platinum hair and glowing blue eyes. Keith smirked looking over at the intensely flushed Shiro frozen in spot.

She seemed to notice they saw her since she smiled, bidding her greetings to Shiro which caused him to chuckle nervously “I’m sorry, you two were just so funny. It reminded me of—” She cut off with a startled gasp when the door she was standing in front of suddenly opened

“Allura? What are you standing out here for?” The man's gaze followed hers until it found the pair, and most importantly, found the purple eyes tracing his exposed shoulders and chest until they met his blue ones. They stared for a moment not even offering a greeting to one another. Why would they, they didn’t even know each other’s name.

“Oh! Lance, I was just talking to your neighbor, Lance this is Shiro and err— I’m sorry, I don't believe i’ve had the pleasure of meeting your friend, Shiro” she gave an apologetic smile, her cousin tensing beside her. Anxious? Embarrassed? Keith took mental note and finally looked back to the female.

“Keith. My name is Keith. I’m— we’re brothers.” He raised his free hand to pat Shiros shoulder firmly which seemed to snap Shiro out of Alluras spell

“Hi, nice to meet you. You're neighbors with my brother, please look after him. He has a horrible diet and even worse habits” he bowed slightly and dodged the kick to his shin coming from the shorter man. The other two chuckled at them quietly.

“It's not horrible, anyways Shiro weren't you leaving?” He pushed his brother further from his door, keeping his eyes off the beautiful pair watching them a few feet away. He didn't notice the amusement on Allura's face nor the way Lance's eyes trailed his body with the slightest tint to his cheeks.

Shiro relented with a laugh, hands up in surrender. “I’m going you goblin. Allura it was great seeing you again,” A pinch to his back had him stuttering to continue “W-we should do this again. Sometime. When you're free.” He nodded quickly and walked past her, stopping at the stairs to turn to her again “Not this _this_. I don't think the complex owner would appreciate having a ritual rendezvous in the hall but—”

“Shiro” he stopped dead at the authoritative voice that cut him off and gulped. Even in a worn in pair of sweats tucked above her calves and a simple long sleeve she was a force to be reckoned with “I would love to, I’ll text you next time I’m free” Allura was definitely a fine fit for his brother, Keith thought idly. He watched his brother nod, wave at the three left and disappeared down the stairs before he realized he was still standing in the hall, beer in hand, sweats hanging low on his hips with his favorite ‘nice catch’ crop top. And of course, Lance and Allura's full attention on him.

“Well..” he coughed, tipping his beer at his apartment “I should head back. Nice meeting you Allura,” he met Lance's eyes again “Lance, you too. See you around, cool cats” and with that he rushed into his apartment and away from them.

—

“Cool cats?” Allura chuckled softly as she slipped past Lance and into his apartment “those two are definitely a silly pair” She slipped off her shoes at the entrance, Lance holding her hand for balance as he shut the door behind them

“Yeah and they're both hot, did you see them?” he groaned, walking away to slump over to the couch when his assistance wasn't needed anymore “life is so unfair”

Allura joined him, pushing his feet off so she could sit, legs curled under her and a pillow to her chest “what was unfair was that your neighbor, Keith was it? Was definitely checking you out”

Lance choked, scrambling to sit up to look at her. Yeah, the other had been staring but he hadn’t been much better. He grinned cheekily and leaned his face closer to his cousin “What about that _Shiro_. You guys were pretty friendly” He wiggled his eyebrows at her which earned him a pillow shoved in his face

“Oh please, it's not like that, Lance” she huffed, taking back the pillow and holding it tighter. With a look from Lance that said he didn’t believe her, she continued “We met a month and a half ago through Pidge, I gave him my number because he was fixing my car when it broke down that day I had that really big meeting, remember?” She picked at the lint on the pillow absently “We don’t text much, just the occasional ‘Hope your day was well’ conversations”

Lance took her hand and smiled at her fondly “He's going to be so lucky on that date with you”

Allura sighed and turned her head towards him “Do you really think it's a date?” She looked incredibly small right then in Lance's view. Soft eyes tired and curious, hair down but neatly tucked behind her ears.

Lance laughed, pulling her into a hug and petting her hair “The way he asked, it was definitely meant to be asked as one” Allura smiled and leaned against him

“Maybe you should ask that Keith on one, or over for dinner. Shiro said his diet was bad, maybe you can help him? Heaven knows your cooking is otherworldly” She stretched out for the remote on the coffee table in front of them and just barely able to snatch it up without moving too much

Lance hummed, watching her flip through movies “Maybe, as long as I don't get another criminal ‘gifted’ to my doorstep. Did you get the labs back on the knife by the way?” she settled on a romantic musical they've watched several times.

“They were inconclusive. The knife was stolen from the store we got the call from and the culprit must of been wearing gloves when he snatched it because yours are the only prints on it, so unless you stole this knife we have nothing” She got up from his hold and shuffled to the kitchen, pulling out a bag of popcorn and popping it into the microwave

“Haha yeah it was me, officer. I stole the knife. What are you going to do? Arrest me?” He sat up, having the audacity to wink when she turned a curious look at him

She laughed softly with a thought “I could cuff and toss you on Keith's doorstep”

“ _Ooh_ kinky” he watched her retrieve a bowl from the cabinet then the popcorn when the timer on the microwave beeped.

“You would love that wouldn't you?” She returned, popcorn in hand and took her usual spot at the end of the couch, legs criss crossed with the bowl in her lap.

“You're not wrong, but I don't think my hot neighbor would appreciate it” he sighed wistfully earning a popcorn being thrown at his face.

—

Lance closed the door to his apartment, he was locking it up when he heard a door open and then close next to him, curiosity taking the best of him, he looked over welcomed by the sight of Keith smiling at him sleepily.

“Hey officer” He copied Lances movements and locked up his own door. Lance gave a polite smile back and gave a nod.

“‘Morning, you always up this early?” Even with Lances door locked and no real reason to stay standing in front of it, he did. Keith took a subtle note of the way the other fiddled with his keys awkwardly and snickered.

“Only on weekdays. I go on a jog before I have to get ready for work, you?” Keith looked Lance over appreciatively, the blue of the uniform really complimented him. He jutted his thumb over to the stairs and waited for Lance to nod before he started walking with him.

“Most days, yeah. The long hours of a city protector” The taller one laughed as they descended together. They talked the whole way down, which wasn’t long Allura added when he told her about it, and bidded each other goodbye when they reached the parking lot.

After that the next few days were dry. No thrilling cases, the Cuban didn’t even bump into Keith again. Lance let his head fall on his desk which caught the amused look of his partner

“You okay buddy? You look like you need a coffee,” he looked closer “or a marathon. I can’t tell” Hunk reached over to pat the others back gently. Pidge, apparently overhearing the conversation, rolled over on their chair, taking their turn to pat Lance’s back and cooing

“Aww is the departments favorite lover boy pent up? Don’t worry I’m sure they’ll sick you on someone soon” Lance rolled his eyes but laughed nonetheless “Heard about that Red guy though, he was smart to print the note, we couldn’t trace anything from it.” Pidge gripped the seat of their chair and spun it slowly

“Yeah that’s wild, but do you think they’re really the same Red?” Lance thought about the night he found the criminal on his doorstep as he watched his partner flick the pen in his hand absently. A habit he does when he’s thinking and has had since they had met in the academy.

“We can’t have two Red identifying criminals in the same city, Hunk. It would be a war of ‘Who wore it better’ plus think about it; the note was addressed to Lance, the officer who had almost caught him.” Pidge nodded confidently, thanking Hunk when he had to stop their chair to stop them from getting too dizzy.

Lance groaned, digging fingers into his hair and tugging lightly “I was so close. He feels so.. I don’t know, there’s something about him. I don’t know why I got distracted so easily” Hunk and Pidge comforted their obviously distressed friend until they were interrupted by Allura dropping a file on her cousin's head

“Okay slackers and Hunk, Patrol time, get out of here. Pidge the files for you, I need you to proof it” Pidge grabbed the folder from their friends head before rolling back to their desk and wishing the pair good luck.

Lance has the radio turned up a notch higher than it should be, beating his hands on the dashboard to the beat of the words he's all but yelling with the song. Patrol is, like the rest of the week, dry for the most part. Help an old lady here, a little kid there, etc. It was barely 12 in the afternoon when they received a call to assess a situation two streets over from them. They handled it quickly and carried on with their patrol.

“Who would steal a fountain pen?” Hunk had asked his partner when they got back from patrol, putting down a packet of papers he had been reading from “And if it was so valuable why did the guy realize it was gone so late?”

Lance shrugged, finishing up his report and sending it off. “He said he was busy in the back unpacking some things, he was probably distracted.”

“Okay but why was the camera footage wiped? How?” Hunk rolled his chair closer to Lance with wide eyes

“Dude we have a pair of vigilantes dumping criminals on our doorsteps and you’re asking how a fountain pen got stolen?” Amused, he pushed his partners chair away with his foot

“Apparently Mr. Antique Shop isn’t the only one,” a small voice pitched in, startling Lance to almost falling out of his chair. Pidge flashed a grin at the glare the officer threw their way “there have been numerous seemingly unconnected string of robberies across the city within the past few days.” They handed the file to Hunk as the continued “Apparently it’s a pen, a display artwork from a showcase downtown, a vase from a pottery shop and a laptop from some poor guy who left it unattended at Altea Cafe”

“Ooh I love that place” Lance chipped in “Hunk let’s head there tomorrow before work, we can ask about the laptop guy”

Pidge stepped aside as a intern dropped a package off on Lances desk, eyeing it and the back of the retreating intern curiously before diving into a conspiracy filled conversation with Hunk about the cases. With their attention away from him Officer McClain inspected the package quizzically before tearing it open. Lance stood quickly from his seat which grabbed his two friends attention.

“Buddy wh—” Hunk looked over at the others desk and raised his eyebrows in shock “Is that?” Before he could finish Lance had grabbed the package and left to chase down the intern who gave it to him in the first place not even looking back when Pidge called out to him. He asked around but he was nowhere to be found.

He looked down at the package in his hands, a fountain pen lying on a small note

“You looked like you had a rough day.”

—

When he went to Allura she confirmed it was the fountain pen that had been stolen today and looked over him with concern, once again offering to have him escorted home. And once again Lance turned her down. He went home not long after that, now walking up the stairs of his apartment and praying for the day the elevator gets fixed comes soon. When he reached his floor he saw a fit figure leaning next to his door, casually scrolling through whatever he was doing on his phone. The raven haired man was dressed in a loose red shirt and slim fitting dark denim with his hair tied back. The look definitely complimented him, Lance thought. Shaking his head he stepped forward, finally grabbing the other's attention. Keith smiled and raised a hand in a wave to Lance.

“Hey, was hoping I’d catch you if I stood out here long enough” He pocketed his phone and pushed away from the wall to stand up fully “Saw you during your patrol today and you looked really tired. So I.. just wanted to say I live right next door,” to add to his words he pointed at the door a few feet away “So if you ever need someone to talk to or something. I’m here”

Lance felt himself relax just from Keith’s voice and gave a soft smile at him “Thanks, yeah I just have some stuff going on right now I’ll push past this” he laughed, leaning against his now open door and watched Keith with amusement “So how long did you wait for me?”

Keith felt his cheeks heat up as he looked at the wall behind Lance just so he wouldn’t make eye contact “N-not long. Maybe a few minutes” he shoved his hands in his pockets and took a large step back towards his own apartment “Wellll, _officer_ , it’s been fun but I should probably let you get to doing,” he paused to open his door “whatever it is you do when you get home. Bye” the shorter male waved before slipping into his apartment. Lance shook his head with a laugh and went into his own apartment. Definitely a unique character, he thought fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s only chapter two and I’m lacking on my cat puns.


End file.
